


Snickerdoodles and Happily Ever After

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [107]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Cookies, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Ponytail Holder, Rings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, snickerdoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Loki's got the snickerdoodles. Now he just have to make sure he and Darcy have a happily ever after.





	Snickerdoodles and Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/gifts).



> captain_wolf prompted Snickerdoodle cookies, A ring, Ponytail holder.

It was time.

Loki wasn't nervous.

He just... wanted to make sure everything was right. He'd quizzed both Thor and Jane for hours about Midgardian joining rituals. He'd obtained everything he needed for the "proposal," as Jane called it. He'd even baked Darcy's favorite cookies.

Now all he had to do was  _ ask _ .

"Ooh, thanks," Darcy said when Loki set the plate of cookies on her desk. She gave him a quick smile as she stuck one in her mouth. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I..." Loki trailed off as he watched her work. She munched on the cookie as her eyes ran over the computer screen, her entire self focused on her task. She was so beautiful; he loved her so much.

"Mmm," Darcy hummed, twitching her hair off of her shoulder. She pointed at the corner of her desk and asked, "Would you mind handing me that ponytail holder?"

Loki looked between her outstretched hand and the object in question and saw his chance.

He dropped the ring onto her palm instead.

Darcy paused her work, frowning, and looked at the ring. "What—?" she began.

Loki suddenly remembered he was supposed to be down on his knee for this part, so he lowered himself before her.

"Be my wife, Darcy," he said. Jane had instructed him to take her hand when he asked, but it was holding the ring and the other one was still on the desk; it would have been awkward to reach across her.

"You... want me to marry you?" Darcy asked slowly.

"I love you," Loki professed. "More than I have loved another being. More than I will ever love another after."

Darcy obligingly turned in her desk chair, and Loki belatedly claimed her other hand.

"Seriously?"

This was a question that hadn't come up in Jane's primer, so Loki wasn't quite sure how to answer.

He went with, "Yes?"

"You made me snickerdoodles," Darcy pointed out.

"Yes, I—" Loki began.

"And now you're on one knee, asking me to marry you."

"That is a succinct summary of the past two minutes, yes," Loki agreed.

"I just... wanted my ponytail holder," Darcy said, her eyes still fixed on the ring in her hand.

Things weren't going how he had envisioned. He bit his lip and watched her face.

"Is that—are you saying no?" he asked.

"No!" Darcy exclaimed, her eyes snapping to his and her fingers closing around the jewelry he had given her. "I'm saying yes. I'm absolutely saying yes. But you're going to have to take my name, because 'Mrs. Darcy Laufeyson' is  _ not _ happening."

"Yes," Loki repeated. "You're saying yes. You'll be my wife."

"You'll be  _ my _ husband," Darcy corrected, smiling as she held out the ring to him.

Loki was so happy he barely remembered in time that Darcy was likely expecting him to put the ring on her finger for her.

He fumbled it, and Darcy had to correct him as to which finger the ring was meant to go on, but when he had it in just the right place, the diamond sparkling up at him, he looked up at her face again. She was beaming, unshed tears shining in her eyes. Her smile touched his heart, and Loki found himself smiling as well.

"Now we kiss?" he double checked.

Darcy's smile got even bigger. "Now we kiss  _ forever _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171605676533/snickerdoodles-and-happily-ever-after)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
